


Thunderbirds Are Go - ‘Horsing Around’

by countessofsnark



Series: Virgil and the Cowgirl [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Kip Harris takes Grandma on a date to a rodeo and Virgil decides to take part to impress his hero.





	Thunderbirds Are Go - ‘Horsing Around’

**Author's Note:**

> _Kip Harris takes Grandma on a date to a rodeo and Virgil decides to take part to impress his hero._

When Virgil caught word of Grandma’s latest dating adventures with Kip Harris, he decided to take the opportunity to impress them – well, mostly Kip, that is.

As he strode into the brightly lit rodeo arena on a jet black horse, Virgil was about to put the practice makes perfect adage to the test. He tipped his Stetson and smoothly whipped out his lasso.

Afterwards, still reeling from the deafening applause with which he concluded his stint, Virgil took a seat next to his beaming Grandma and respectfully nodding Kip. They both agreed that he had outdone his competitors. Only one left now, surely that couldn’t stand between him and a shiny trophy?

When the final name on the list was announced, Virgil’s ears perked up.

‘Harris? Did they just…’ he stammered, looking at Kip.

‘Watch and learn, kiddo,’ Kip chuckled.

Virgil did as he was told, but from the moment the fierce looking girl who turned out to be Kip’s niece made her way into the arena and began to annihilate his own run, he was all eyes and no brain.

Grandma turned to Kip and grinned. ‘Well. Looks like a fondness for the Harris clan runs in this family.’


End file.
